fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Natsu
Team Natsu & Wendy Marvell vs. Dan Straight & Samuel is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Mages Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, and Legion Corps members Dan Straight and Samuel. Prologue As Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla decide to go to the Heartfilia Konzern mansion to investigate Zentopia Church's assault in Fairy Tail and why Lucy's memento is so important, they end up discovering a book entitled "Key of the Starry Heavens", but the head of the Legion Corps, Samuel, arrives before them wanting to get the book.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Battle Discovering that Samuel is a member of those who want to steal the clock arm and annoyed by him denying to return the memento, Natsu and the others decide to attack Samuel before he could even get a chance. Gray attacks with Ice-Make: Lance, Erza in her Lightning Empress Armor attacks with a barrage of lightning beams, and Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Roar, however, Dan arrives and uses his shield, Ricochet, repelling the attacks and scattering them, damaging the mansion. Angered by this, Natsu states that he will destroy the Magic shield before it repels his attack once again, but the attack just bounced back at Natsu and the others. Lucy states that he will lure Dan outside and calls over him, telling him that she has the book, and starts to run away. Seeing Lucy run, Dan falls in love with her and throws his lance in front of Lucy, making her stop. Dan expresses his love for Lucy, but suddenly, Erza throws her spear at Dan, but Dan dodges and tells her not to stop him. Erza requips into her Flight Armor and tells everyone to go since they cannot allow the Legion members to take the book, and that they should leave the battle to her. Happy and Carla take Lucy and Michelle, and then fly away, while Natsu and Gray attacks Dan with their Magic, and runs away with Wendy. Erza and Dan clash, with Erza stating that the shield can also repel physical attacks. Dan then attacks with his lance, Habaraki, hitting Erza's swords and making them shrink, surprising Erza. Dan then touches the debris in the ground with Habaraki, making them grow in size, hitting Erza and trapping her through a bookshelf. Dan once again uses his lance in Erza's tiny sword, making it large, and throws it at Erza, but Erza dodges. Dan states that they only have little time, and touches the books above Erza with his lance, making it large and fall to Erza. Hearing the loud sound, Michelle tells Lucy and the others to hurry up, but Samuel appears before them. Natsu attempts to attack Samuel, but Dan arrives and hits him with his lance, sending him out the window. When Gray and Wendy prepare their Magic, gigantic books and Erza fall upon them. As Happy and the others run outside, they saw a tiny Natsu in the ground, and Samuel telling them to stop running and give the book to them, and that he don't want to do things "Mary's way". Lucy throws the book in the air and tells Happy to get it and escape, however, Samuel discovers that the book is with Michelle, getting it from her skirt. While Samuel reads the book with his Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Erza, Wendy and Gray attack him with their Magic, but Dan protects Samuel using his shield, making the attacks bounce and scatter. Samuel tells Lucy that they could have the book back since he memorized all of its contents, and flies away with Dan. Aftermath As the others watch their escape and are angry because of this, Lucy looks back at the mansion, asking in her mind what her father wants to tell her. Natsu remains shrunk after the battle, making him particularly angry towards Dan. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights